The Vampire Prince
by murloc rampage
Summary: Sequel to Return of the Vampire. Takes place two years after the end of Return of the Vampire King. Cray the Vampire Prince has been released. The League of Assassins and the Lich are out to kill him. Why? Find out by reading. FinnxMarceline. JakexLady Rainicorn. No Flame Princess in this story. Sorry guys. I don't think I'd like to make a love triangle happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Cray, the Vampire Prince

(Since a couple people wanted a sequel to Return of the Vampire King. I recommend reading it before this so they know the story and characters that I've made. You don't have too if you don't want to, its just recommended. Cray is a jerk just so you know. I wanted to make him one because I think it'll be hysterical at times. Pain, Shadow, and Aziza will also be in this story and the enemy is not Cray. It's the league of Assassins, Cray is a good guy but because he's royalty and extremely powerful, he's a big target. Enjoy the story and I just started Rambling. YAY RAMBLING! XD)

(Pain's new lair)

Pain has been living in the same cave he was sealed in. He made a bed area, and some furniture for himself. It was nice and comfy for him. It's been two years since he destroyed the amulet of death. He's been in the shadows watching his friends' development. He was about to go to sleep when an uninvited guest showed up.

"So. Your still around. I thought you'd be destroyed by now Lich." Pain said without opening his eyes.

"Yes. And I thought the curse I put on the Amulet would kill the royalty of the vampire kingdom." He said.

Pain laughed, "Ah. A curse. I broke that curse when I destroyed the amulet. Now what do you want? I'm very busy." Pain said aggravated.

"I want to know if there's another descendent of the Vampire Kingdom's royalty." The Lich told him.

"Your barking up the wrong tree Lich. Don't bother." Pain told him and rolled over.

The Lich attacked him with a fireball destroying his bed. Pain quickly transformed into his humanoid dragon form. The Lich tried to use magic on him but it didn't work.

"Ha! Magic is useless against dragons Lich." Pain told him.

"I see that. Ok. Settle down. I didn't come here to fight. I get it. This is dangerous but so am I. Now tell me what I need to know!" The Lich ordered.

Pain sneered, "Fine. It's your funeral Lich. So, you want to hear a story huh? If not, well too bad, I'm telling you anyways. When I killed the Original Vampire king, he was absorbed into the Blood pool and I turned into the Vampire king. When that happened I gained all his memories and learned something interesting. Deep under the Ice King's kingdom is a giant room named Glacier. In it is a giant Iceberg that holds a dark secret. The Original Vampire King had a son but he was locked away by his own father. He was the pride and power of the Vampire kingdom. He had the tattoos of Ragnorok, a cloak made for him by the King of the Nightmare Kingdom, the power of electricity and fire, powers of a vampire, and Death's scythe. The only way to lock him away was to freeze him while he was sleeping. It's unknown if he's still alive inside the Glacier but anyone who gained his powers could accomplish anything." Pain told him.

The Lich was very amused. When Pain was finished, he flew off immediately toward the Ice Kingdom.

"What a fool. Of course the guy is still alive. This should be very interesting." Pain said before falling asleep on his couch.

(Ice kingdom)(Deep underground in the room known as Glacier)

"So, he was telling the truth." Lich said while observing the Iceberg.

When the Lich tried to step in the water, his leg instantly froze. He quickly unfroze his leg and started floating across to the Iceberg. He could see that it was melting on its own but he still attacked it and it cracked in half. Soon a burst of air came out of the Iceberg and the body destroyed the top half. There he was. The Vampire Prince. Purple tattoos on his right arm and right cheek. He wasn't wearing a cloak though, it was a torn sleeveless shirt. His pants were torn all over. The Scythe was black with a red hilt and edge as it was floating an inch from his back defying gravity. His hair was a silver white and his eyes were dark Crimson red. Just as the lich was going to attack, the tattoos glowed blue and he was unable to move as the Vampire Prince got up.

"Lich. We meet again." He said.

"How do you remember me? We only met once" Lich struggled to say.

"It's hard to forget your face. Its pretty unique ya know? Have a nice swim." He said and threw him into the water freezing the Lich instantly but not permanently, "So, where am I?" He said to himself and got out of the castle only to go back in when sunlight hit him, "Ugh! Freaking sunlight still burns!" he said, "Nightmare cloak," he recited. With those words said, a black mist formed around his torso, arms, and head, making a black cloak with red on the inside. It protected him from sunlight as he flew into the air and looked around.

(A few hours later)(Candy Kingdom)

Finn and Marceline were hanging out with Pb. Jake hasn't been seen for months since his babies were born and Finn's been a bit depressed.

"Don't worry Finn. Jake'll come see you. Eventually." Marceline told him with a kiss on his cheek.

Finn blushed, "Yeah. I just miss him a lot still. I never even got to see my nieces and nephews. How many kids did they have Pb?" Finn asked.

"About nine. That's what doctor Princess told me." Pb said.

"Wow, that'll never be the same again." Marceline said.

"What will never be the same again Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about Finny." Marceline said while rubbing his head.

Then some candy people started panicking and ran past them, "Hey! What the big hubub?" Pb asked.

"Uh. I don't know. It just looked fun so I joined in. AH!" Cinnamon bun said and ran off screaming.

"Princess. It seems there's a disturbance near you." Peppermint butler said while standing on the roof.

"I think I can see that Peppermint butler," Pb said and ran towards the screaming followed by Finn and Marceline.

The Vampire Prince is walking through the town with an out dated map, "Hey! Does anyone have a new map!? I think mine's a bit outdated." He said and looked at the map that said year 342, "Yep, diffidently outdated," he said.

"Hey!" Finn yelled.

"Huh?" he said and looked up to see Finn, Pb, and Marceline.

"What are you doing to freak everyone out?" Pb demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just asking if anyone knew where I could get an updated map. Mine's a bit outdated." He told them.

Finn ran over to his side and looked at the map, "Whoa, yours is way outdated. You can have one of mine," Finn said.

"Uh, Finn. I think you should get away from him." Marceline told him.

"Hey. Don't I know you? You look and sound awfully familiar. Your also a vampire," he put two and two together, "Marceline? Man, you still look as young as ever." He said.

Marceline blushed, "You do too. Where have you been all this time Cray?" Marceline asked.

"Frozen in a block of ice. The Lich broke it. I froze him. You know. Stuff," He said.

"Where are you trying to go?" Marceline asked.

"The Vampire Kingdom." He said.

"Oh… Well. Ya see. It's kinda gone and I'm the Vampire Queen now." Marceline said.

"Congrats. And now I'm sad." he sighed, "Ok. Now what to do? Oh yeah. I found this cat on my way here," he said and pulled out Me-Mow.

"I'll kill you! Ugh! Then I'll be a famous assassin!" Me-Mow yelled.

"He keeps going on about being an assassin for the League of Assassins. Now stop being bad or else no milk for you." Cray told Me-Mow sternly.

"Yay! Milk!" Me-Mow yelled and was put back in his pocket.

"Funny. A few hours back in the world and I already have a pet." Cray said.

Suddenly a someone fell from the sky and slammed on the ground a few feet away from them. Finn, Pb, and Marceline flinched but Cray was unfazed.

"Hey!" the thing yelled.

Cray turned around, "Yeah!?" he yelled back.

"You should be paying attention to me! I just made an epic entrance!" he yelled.

"Dude. My cat is more epic than you!" he yelled back.

"Oh yeah. Finn, be careful. Intimidating Cray is impossible cause he's a jerk.

"Anyways. Who are you?" Cray asked while staring at the castle.

"My name is Golem. I'm a level 1 class assassin for the League of Assassins. I'm here to," he started.

"To kill me and then become famous. Blah blah blah." Cray taunted.

"Let me finish! I'm supposed to be cool!" Golem yelled.

"You wanna be cool? Why don't you go jump in a lake. You'll be cool after that." Cray said.

"That's it! I'm mad." Golem said.

"Why you mad bro?" Cray teased.

Golem attack only to be stop in mid-air by Cray's glowing tattoos. Cray lifted him up into the air using psychic energy he gets from the tattoos of Ragnorok. Then he shocked Golem.

"Ha! I'm made of stone! I can be hurt by electricity." He boasted.

"True. However, it was a positively charged magnetizer. I turned you into a super magnet. Let's see what happens when I increase the magnetism." Cray said.

Since, rocks, pieces of buildings, and trees started to clump and crush Golem as he struggled to get free only to be crushed to the size of a baseball and thrown towards the Ice Kingdom. The Lich was getting out of the Ice Castle when the ball hit him on the head and knocked him out.

"Looks like I still got it. So should I be worried or something. I don't usually kill people." Cray asked.

"Why don't you kill people?" Marceline asked.

"Do I look like I have a janitor to clean up the mess? Plus, this is my only clothes I have. If I get blood on these I'm gonna go Commando and no one wants to see that." Cray said.

"How about I give you some clothes?" Pb suggested.

"If any of them are pink, that castle is going buh bye." Cray said and walked with Pb.

"He seems nice," Finn said sarcastically.

"I know, right" Marceline agreed sarcastically.

When Marceline and Finn were about to follow Pb, Pain came over to them from the top of a building.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Pain asked.

"Jason!" Marceline yelled.

"Stop calling me that! My name's Pain now." Pain said with a blush.

"Whatever. Jason!" She said and laughed.

"Yeah. Get a big laugh from that. Anyways. How's Cray treating you?" Pain asked.

"Good. But how did the Lich know where to find him?" Marceline asked.

"I told him. I was bored, he wouldn't leave me alone. So I had him bark up the wrong tree and there he is." Pain said and pointed to Cray who was balancing seven chairs on one finger, "That guy is such a show off." Pain said to himself a little too loud.

"Jealous?" Finn asked.

"Heck no. I can do that." Pain said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well, anyways. Where've you been all this time?" Finn asked.

"You know. Adventuring. Making a man cave. Doing important stuff. Just living. Yeah, just living." Pain said.

"Your lonely." Marceline concluded.

"Yep. I'm gonna go hang with Shades for a bit in the Werewolf Kingdom. I'm going to get drunk and kick some werewolf butt." Pain said and flew off.

"Well, at least everyone's happy." Finn said and looked over to see Pb making out with Cray.

"Finn. Don't worry." Marceline said.

"How'd he get her so quickly?" Finn said with a note of jealousy.

"I have no idea. I stopped trying to understand Bonnibel long ago. Let's go have some fun," Marceline said.

"Yeah. Let's go do that." Finn said.

(That's the end of the first chapter. If you guys liked it please Alert, favorite, or review. Again, it's recommended to read the first story which you can find under my written stories. It's called Return of the Vampire King.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Cray's goal

(Here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Please review, alert, or favorite. I greatly appreciate everyone that does and thank you Canon's son and Sauronbane for your reviews.)

(League of Assassins HQ)

"I've brought news sir. Golem has failed his mission." An assassin reported.

"As was expected. I knew my brother was going to win by a landslide." The Leader said to himself, "Leave, I have work to do.".

The Assassin left and the three highest ranked assassins jumped down from the ceiling to the floor. They're known as Nature, Sheer Cold, and Manifest. Nature is a green werewolf with power over nature and earth. Sheer Cold is an ice person. Almost like Regice from pokemon. Made of Ice with no face except a magic symbol that looks like a crosshair. Manifest is a shadow person. He exists on the border of our world and the world of shadows. Whatever he does to your shadow, you feel.

"Ah, my three greatest assassins." He said.

"Alex, we heard what you said. Is he really your brother?" Nature said.

"Yes. He was seen as the heir of the throne. When he turned good I thought I was going to be chosen for sure but my father kicked me out of the Vampire Kingdom. He called me a failure compared to my brother. That's when I came to Ooo. Now he's back. Heh heh. I should pay him a visit. After all, I am his brother." Alex said and disappeared.

"You guys wanna go strangle some pixies?" Shadow asked.

"Heck yeah. Remember last time, one of them pooped their pants? Or when Shadow made one's head explode?" Sheer Cold said.

"Eh. You guys go ahead. Killing pixies is not my thing." Nature said.

(Candy Castle)(Cray's room)

Cray was relaxing in his new room. Me-Mow was on his drawers drinking some milk happily. It was noon time and Cray strangely felt tired. Me-Mow drank his fill and curled up on Cray's head and fell asleep. Cray soon fell asleep after him.

(Dream)(Cray's P.O.V.)

Cray was watching himself when he was seven years old. He was playing with his younger brother who was six years old. They were playing in their giant room that had two large beds a walk in closet, and a training area. He loved to play in the training area with his brother. He'd let him win all the time of course. Not only that but he even acted weaker than him only because his brother couldn't control and hide his strength at all. He'd always go all out. It was all fun and games even when they were supposed to go to bed but they instead would race to the very top of the castle to see the beginning of the sun rising and sometimes the full moon. Cray loved the full moon because it seemed to fill him with more strength. It was a nice life until Cray turned 15 and his brother was 14. Their father told them to fight and go all out. The winner would receive something so valuable that it'll make them so strong that you'll have no equal. Hearing this, I knew to drop the charade of acting weaker. My brother attacked with all his strength and I blocked it and all his attacks with one hand. I remember the look of shock on his face especially as I kneed him in the stomach sending him into the wall across from me. I dusted my knee as I waited for him to attack again where I used my powers of electricity to paralyze him and punch his face repeatedly until I kicked the back of his head towards the ground. I slammed on the floor and rolled a couple times unconscious. Seeing this I realized I went to far but as I went to help him, our father grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Congratulations me son. You won." he said.

"I know. Now I need to help him." I said.

I don't know if he heard me but my brother got up in time to hear my father say, "Forget about him. He's a disgrace to the Vampire Kingdom. He didn't even put up a good fight. Come. Forget him,".

I just bowed my head and followed him into the back room only to look back and see a look of hate and jealousy on my brother's face. The reward was amazing though. It was how I received the tattoo of Ragnorok. In the room my father led me in were four kings from different kingdoms. My father picked up a scythe and I knelt. I assumed he'd just tap my shoulders with it but I never expected him to raise the scythe and stab it dead in the center of my back. I gasped in shock but there was no pain. Only a burning sensation in my back that seemed to go through out my body and filled every muscle with power. Evolving my very being. Then the scythe disappeared and I looked into a mirror to not only be surprised that I see my reflection but another reflection to see my back. On it was a giant pentagon with a circle on each corner with an item in the middle of each. The items were, a scythe, a cloak, a necklace, a ring, and a bracelet. The scythe was on the top corner of the pentagon when all of a sudden it glowed and purple tattoos came out of the circles and covered my back and part of my face. My power of electricity evolved, it flowed through my veins fueling everything, even my healing capabilities. I had a feeling of pure ecstasy. I got up and the four kings disappeared. I turned around to see my brother behind my father looking at me with hate still.

"Congratulations Cray. You now have the tattoo of Ragnorok and Death's scythe. With this you can now journey to the other four kingdoms and get the other four sacred items. Once you get all five you'll be granted one wish. That wish will be granted with no drawbacks, no twists, no changes to any events in the past or future. It will use the power of the cosmos and Ragnorok to grant your wish. I trust you'll use it to make the Vampire Kingdom great and powerful." Our father said and my brother just turned and left.

"What ever you say sir." I said respectfully and ran after my brother.

He never forgave me. He never will. I never expected him to retaliate so savagely. When I was 16 I started dating a vampire girl names Trisha. She was so awesome. She liked to pull pranks and challenge people to fights all the time. I asked her out right after I returned from the Nightmare dimension when I was on my mission to get the nightmare cloak. The tattoos grew though, it covered my right arm and I had to wear the cloak all the time so that no one could notice all the tattoos. She saw through it though and immediately challenged me to a fight. I won of course but I made it look like a close fight. At one point she tricked me by almost kissing me but I ended up being thrown onto the top of a table and broke it. When it was over she kissed me and we started dating. Which was weird because, that was the last day I ever saw my brother. I asked, I demanded my father to tell me what happened to him. He would just wave his hand and drink from his blood pool. I knew I couldn't fight him though. He was my father, a man to be respected even if he was harsh. Three months went by and still no sign of my brother. That's when I decided to go on my journey and I was living my dream now. No more watching it seemed and I did what I did at that time. I went to Trisha's house to say good bye when I was ambushed as I walked in. Trisha was on the floor screaming while I was being frozen in the block of ice by a cloaked figure. Right before my head was frozen however, Trisha's head was stomped to the ground in front of me.

(Cray's room)(Midnight)(Third person P.O.V.)

I woke up sweating. Me-Mow was snuggled up next to me. I looked around to see that it was midnight and I decided to fly to the top of the Candy Castle and stare at the moon. It was full. And It looks the same as when it looked like when I was a kid. Full and mysterious. Until a frost bolt was shot at me and I dodged it. The entire roof of the castle was frozen.

"Well, well, well. It's been a long time. Hasn't it Cray?" the person said.

"So. Your still alive. How's it been Alex?" Cray asked.

"Great. After you were frozen and locked away, I started the league of assassins." Alex told me.

"Is that so? So you were the one who sent that rock reject after me." Cray said.

"Exactly. I was hoping that I'd have more time to find the sacred items for myself but I guess I have to deal with you right now," Alex said and took off his jacket to only be in torn blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"So, you trained for the last 700 years for this. You need a life bro." Cray said.

"Just as arrogant as always. I can't believe after 700 hundred years of being frozen, you somehow still have a life!" Alex yelled.

"Jeez, calm down dude. That's your problem, anger issues. I should've guess. Not only that, you couldn't even hold back." Cray said.

"Hold back? You cheated that day to get that tattoo. Well, I have the third item." Alex said, "The Enchanted Ring! It gives me the power to negated all of the other items' abilities and steal the abilities of other living things around me or that I made contact with.".

Cray watched as Alex's hand transform into a bear claw, his hair turned into quills, and two tentacles came out his back, "So you're a freak. Congratulations." Cray said coolly.

"I swear. You're the biggest a-wipe ever in existence." Alex said.

"I know. That's the point moron. Your lucky I care about you or I'd beat your ass down." Cray said.

"Ha! That's a new one. You care about me? What a load of bologna. You're the one that told dad to banish me forever from the Vampire kingdom!" Alex said.

"No I didn't! I'd never have done that! You're my brother! Why would I ever do that? What would I gain!?" Cray asked.

"All of dad's attention." Alex said.

"Like I'd want that jerk's attention. He chose to banish you and never told me. He said you went on a journey and I believed him for some time but you never came back. I asked repeatedly what really happened but still he chose to lie." Cray said angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I'll never forgive you for cheating that day." Alex said and got into a fighting pose.

"Your really want to fight me. Sigh. Fine. Come at me bro." Cray said.

Alex flew at Cray and tried to knee Cray's gut but was stopped with Cray's left hand. Cray never flinched or blinked. He simply flipped him up and kicked his back. Cray scratched his head.

"Your still not very good are you?" Cray asked.

"Shut up! Stop acting like your so gifted! Cause your not! I'm Alex, Leader of the league of Assassins! I'll show you what true power is!" Alex said and shot quills at Cray.

The quills bounced off his skin and Alex tried to use his bear claw to cut his skin. Cray lifted up an arm and stopped the claws dead. Cray pushed his arm up and broke the claws. Alex turned back to normal.

"Alright. Time to stop messing around." Alex said.

"Good, you were warming up. I was not impressed at all." Cray said and his nightmare cloak and death's scythe appeared, "If this boredom goes on, then I'm going to have to end you now."

Alex smiled and raised the ring towards Cray. Suddenly, his cloak and scythe disappeared.

"What the?" Cray said.

"The ring is able to negate all opponents summoned weapons, special abilities and the sacred items." Alex told him.

Alex disappeared, 'Right, vampire. I forgot he can do that. I can't use mine because my tattoos are still active.' Cray thought to himself.

Cray felt a tap on his shoulder only to be kicked in the groin, "Seriously! I might need those one day!" Cray yelled.

Cray was punched in the face, kicked in the ribs, and elbowed in the chest. After getting hit repeatedly for a minute, Cray sent out a burst of psychic energy as his tattoos glowed red. His eyes turned sapphire blue, his hair got streams of red gong through it, and his muscles grew tighter with strength.

"Enough!" Cray yelled and Alex went visible.

Alex shook his head only to be grabbed by Cray's psychic ability. Cray started crushing him with an evil grin but when he saw his brother's face in pain he immediately stopped and let him go. Alex looked up to see Cray turned away from him and took his chance. He flew off back to his league of assassins to heal and think about what happened.

(Next day)

Finn and Marceline headed to the Candy kingdom only to find all the candy citizens at the town square staring up at the castle to see most of it frozen.

"Jeez, what the heck happened!?" Marceline yelled.

Finn ran ahead and Marceline followed him. Princess Bubblegum was trying to calm the candy citizens down when she was approached by Finn and Marceline.

"Yo, Pb what happened?" Finn asked.

"First, Finn you shouldn't say yo and second someone frozen my castle!" She yelled frantically.

"We can see that but who did it?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know." Pb said.

Cray's window suddenly had a burst of flame come out of it and melt some of the ice. He flew out casually while petting Me-Mow. Me-Mow was asleep and curled in his hand.

"Cats are awesome." Cray said to himself aloud.

"Hey! Cray!" Finn yelled.

"Hm?" Cray said and flew over to Finn, "What's up?" he asked.

"Didn't you notice the ice on my castle!" Pb yelled frantically.

Cray looked at the castle, "Oh. That's cool." Cray said.

"Don't you care at all?" Pb asked.

"Does it mean that I can't order room service?" Cray asked.

"Well, no," Pb said.

"Then I don't. I'm hungry. Where's peppermint?" Cray asked.

"He's trapped in the ice." Pb lied.

"Ok. I officially care." Cray said and flew over to the kingdom to unfreeze it.

"Is peppermint butler really trapped in the ice?" Marceline asked.

"No." Pb said.

"Oh. So you tricked him to unfreeze the castle." Finn said.

"Exactly Finn." Pb said.

Cray flew back, "So, you lied. Peppermint wasn't frozen. He was busy making me these pancakes." Cray said and started eating, "Later fools." Cray said and flew back to his room.

"He's so calm and uncaring," Pb said almost lovingly.

"Bonnibel? You ok?" Marceline asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Oh, I almost forgot. Finn I think I have an adventure for us to go on." Pb told him.

"I don't know. It won't be the same with Jake gone and stuff." Finn said.

"Oh, come on Finn. All three of us can go and it'll be like old times." Marceline pleaded.

"Fine." Finn said.

(A few hours later)

Finn was ready with his backpack, demon sword, and Pb's insta heal pills. Marceline just had her axe-bass and Pb was wearing her new mecha suit version 2. Cray decided to go just because he was bored and wanted to see someone get their butt kicked.

(Werewolf kingdom)

Pain was laying on the ceiling of Shadow's room waiting for him to come back.

Shadow walks in, "You know, my ceiling isn't a five star hotel, we do have a guest room if you'd just let us know your coming." Shadow says.

"Not my style. I never announce my arrivals, you know that." Pain said.

"Yes, I know. It's nice to see you again." Shadow told him.

"Unfortunately, it's not a visit. I think we might have a situation. Cray is back, that means his brother is also coming back." Cray said.

"Oh man, it was hard enough to track him and catch him last time but now he's back. What should we do?" Shadow asked ready to activate his powers.

"Nothing. Not yet anyway. He's only after Cray it seems. So is the Lich." Cray told him.

"Great. Sigh. I think I need a drink." Shadow said.

There was a knock on the door, "Daaaaaaaaaaddy! You promised we'd train today!" a girl yelled.

"In a bit April! Great, now I have to do that." Shadow said.

"You actually have a kid. Wow, never would've guessed." Pain chuckled.

"Yeah, she's five apparently. Werewolf's age faster it appears." Shadow said.

"Yeah, well. You got your hands full. See ya later," Pain said and flew out his window.

His daughter busts the door open, "Let's go!" she yelled and pulled him out.

(league of assassins HQ)

"Sir, I think your overreacting sir," Nature tried to reason.

"No, I lost. I've trained for hundreds of years and I lost. Pitifully. It's come to this. Do it." Alex ordered.

Alex sat on a chair and was strapped down by Nature, "Ok sir. If you insist. Then I won't disappoint." Nature said with her face covered in darkness.

The building was soon filled with the painful yells coming from Alex's room.

(Cave of angel)(a couple hours later)

Finn, Pb, Marceline and Cray were approaching a cave found three miles away from the Fire Kingdom. Cray seemed unusually interested when he noticed magical symbols. He walked over to one and touched it, making it turn red. He took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asked.

"It's nothing." Cray said.

"It can't be nothing if it even makes you flinch." Pb said.

"Never mind, let's just get going," Cray said letting the nightmare cloak's hood cover his face.

They entered the cave noticing that as Cray went in, all the magic symbols started glowing red as they went through. Eventually they came to a cross road and the symbols only went to the right and they decided to go that way. Cray was getting unusually more hesitant as they went on. The air even got colder as they went on, soon Finn could see his own breath as the chill grew. Eventually they entered a large room that shone a crystal blue color with thousands of symbols covering the enter room. Eventually Cray stood completely still staring at the back of the room where there was a necklace floating in mid-air.

Finn ran ahead, "A necklace?" Pb said a little shocked.

"That's no ordinary necklace…" Cray whispered.

"Guard skill-repel." a female voice said.

Finn was thrust back into Marceline's arms as a female figure came out of the floor. She materialized to resemble a human with pale skin, short white hair, and she wore a skirt and yellow blouse. She looked about 17 years old.

"Who are you?" Pb demanded.

"I'm Angel. Who are you four?" she said in a flat but beautiful voice.

"We should leave, now." Cray insisted.

"Why leave? Does seeing me again disturb you Cray? Or should I call you Crow?" Angel said still flat but had a grin.

Cray looked down, "I thought you were dead Trisha…" Cray admitted.

"Well, I'm right here." She said and instantly appeared in front of Cray surprising him.

"I can see that." Cray said calmly.

Angel caressed his cheek making him blush, "Your not getting that necklace until you beat me." She said with a laugh.

Cray turned his head to look away, "I know. When do we start." Cray said but a knee to the stomach answered his question.

He fell to his knees unprepared for the hard kick, "Come now Crow. You need to be prepared. You haven't been this unprepared since our first time." she said and laughed.

"Shut up!" Cray said completely flustered.

Cray attacked her sloppily because he's unable to focus from the embarrassment he feels, "You only hate me because I'm the only person to break through your sarcastic barrier." Angel said while dodging.

"SHUT UP!" Cray yelled and released a wave of flames.

Angel came out of the floor behind him. She hugged him which left him shocked. He looked down, his face completely red when she pulled back his hood. He bit his lip until she did a back flip while holding him and slammed him to the ground on his stomach.

"Say Uncle." Angel joked.

Cray threw her off using his psychic power and pinned her to the win, "Stop fighting like this! It's unfair!" Cray yelled.

"I thought you have psychic abilities was unfair." She said as she merged into the wall.

Cray looked around until he looked up and saw up her skirt completely paralyzing him as she kicked him across his face.

"You know, you three could jump in any time." Cray said.

"Nah we're good." Finn said while drinking tea.

"When did you guys decide to have a picnic!" Cray yelled.

"Since the fight started." Pb said as she drank her tea.

"I thought we were having fun Crow. Like that night when you flew away blushing madly." Angel teased happily.

"When this is over, I'm destroying the candy kingdom." Cray said to himself.

Cray got up and held Angel in midair with his psychic power, "This again? No fair," Angel pouted.

"Can you take this seriously! This isn't funny!" Cray yelled still flustered.

"Your just mad that I'm winning." Angel argued still smiling.

"You couldn't win a race even if everyone's legs were tied." Cray said calming down.

"Uh oh." she said and got out of his grasp.

"I'm not letting you mess with me anymore." Cray said and charged up electricity is his right hand with fire in his left hand.

"Plasma ball. That old trick?" Angel said unimpressed.

"No. Plasma armor." Cray said as the energy covered his entire body.

"Oh. That's new, I remember when you tried to learn that and instead burned your butt with it." She said laughing hysterically.

"You never could take anything seriously." Cray said when he appeared in front of her.

"Guard skill-distortion." She said.

Cray tried to punch her but his punch went through her body and she grabbed his arm. He tried to block her punch but her arm went through it and made contact with his cheek. He charged his plasma to an intense heat and she jumped away. He shot electricity at her that she was able to somehow catch and throw back. Cray absorbed the electricity bolts and shot fire at her only for the same thing to happened.

"Guard skill-Offensive strike." She said.

A sword appeared out of her hand and she swung it in a windmill motion effortlessly. Cray made his Death scythe and charged at her. She blocked his initial attack only to be kicked on the shoulder as he spun and swung again. She blocked it with her hand much to Cray's surprise as she punched him in the crotch knocking out the air in his lungs. She grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head to the ceiling. The magic symbols tied him down to the ceiling as she charged an attack.

"Offensive skill-Red symphony." She said as her blade glowed a dark red color and flew towards him.

Cray's tattoos covered his entire body as he ripped from the binds, pushed away her blade, grabbed her throat and slammed her to the ground. He reeled back to punch her but stop halfway when noticed a bit of blood come out of her mouth unable to go through with it.

"Why do you always hesitate. Whenever we fight. You hesitate. I know you love me but I do too but I never hesitate. So why?" she said looking flat but he knew she was disappointed with him.

"I can't do it. I didn't want to cause more pain." Cray said honestly.

She kissed him, "Go get the necklace. You may be strong. But your still a moron." She said while messing with his hair.

"Your still annoying." Cray said as he got the necklace.

Finn, Pb, and Marceline cleaned up the picnic. Cray's back started to glow as he put on the necklace. Tattoos now permanently covered his left arm and left side of his face.

"I like those tattoos." Angel said as she punched his shoulder from behind.

"Whatever," Cray said, "Let's go guys.".

They all packed up and began to leave the room. As Angel left, all the magic symbols in the cave turned off as it collapsed on itself.

(That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it took so long guys. My computer's been down for a while and then my internet went out too. Hopefully this chapter made up for it. Please favorite, review, or alert. Thanks for reading.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Angel's life revealed!

(Here's chapter 3, thanks Canon's son for your review. Sorry I've been gone for a while, college was a lot more than I expected. This chapter looks into the past a lot with a large section that talks about Angel's life. Please read, review, alert or favorite. It's greatly appreciated.)

(A few days later)(Cray's Mind)

Cray was looking back at the few memories he had of his younger brother.

"Bro, we'll always be best bros forever right?" Younger Alex asked.

"Try and stop me." Younger Cray said with a smile.

Cray stopped the memory feeling a tear form when he felt Angel hug him from behind, "Oh. I forgot you can entire my mind if I'm in it." Cray said.

"Yeah. You really need to close the door more often. Knock knock." Angel said while knocking on his head.

"I guess so." Cray said calmly.

"The others can't tell but I can. Your in emotional turmoil. Why torture yourself with these memories." she asked.

"I don't know." Cray said.

Angel twisted him to face her and smacked him across his face, "You do know! So admit it," Angel told him.

Cray looked down, "It's to remind me of my failure. The mistake I might never be able to fix." Cray admitted.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Angel asked.

"Because he's my brother. The only friend I ever knew until that day I got the tattoos of Ragnorok." Cray told her.

"That's another thing. Who is this Ragnorok?" Angel asked.

Cray chuckled, "Remember, there's two sides to everything. Ragnorok was Death top soldier. His most elite warrior. It's been told that he was the only person who stood up against the five dragons and not only lived, but killed them. However, their souls could never be destroyed. So they were trapped within five stone slabs and locked deep underground in secret caves. There were no maps made to find them because finding these souls will spell death. The dragons are Terra the Earth Dragon, CO the Air pollutant dragon, Wizard the Time dragon, Speed the Hyper dragon, and their leader Korongar the Devastator dragon." Cray told her.

"Wait. Devastator, Earth, Air, Time, and Hyper. It does spell death. H. Why's that?" Angel asked.

"Who do you think created them? It was Death Himself who created them. However, he didn't remember that dragons can die but their souls always persist. So they were locked away. They're still alive now. Hopefully, they'll never come back." Cray told her.

(League of Assassins HQ)(Cray's room)

"How are the missions going Nature?" Alex asked.

Alex has bandages over his eyes and back, "They're going well." Nature answered.

"When are we going to attack Cray?" Manifest asked.

"You will not. He is a supreme class mission. Only I can complete it. But don't worry, you three can handle someone important." Alex told them.

"Who?" Sheer Cold asked.

"I'll tell you if I see her but I sense her life force. She's with Cray right now." Alex said.

"It's been three days sir. Is it time to take off the bandages?" Manifest asked.

"Yes." Alex said, "But not here. Time to pay a family member a visit.".

Alex disappeared along with his three top assassins.

(Candy Kingdom)

Finn and Marceline were walking into the Candy castle when Jake, Lady, and their children opened the front door.

"Uncle!" The children yelled as they jumped onto him.

"Ah!" Finn yelled as his niece and nephews jumped on him.

Jake, Lady, and Marceline laugh as they watch Finn be assaulted by the young puppies, "Hey, Marceline," Jake greeted.

"Hey Dog." Marceline said before helping the puppies off Finn.

"Jeez Jake. How do they know I'm their uncle?" Finn asks while laughing hysterically from the pups.

"Um, smell?" Jake says.

Marceline nods while Cray walks in with Angel behind him arguing, "You need help!" Angel yells.

"I told you. I don't need help. I never need help!" Cray yells back.

"You did when it first happened. Don't think that I don't remember. You almost died." Angel says with a tear developing.

Cray sighs, "It's not going to happen. You stopped it. Remember?" Cray kisses Angel.

Angel calms down before punching him, "You're a jerk.".

"What'd I do?" Cray said while rubbing his arm.

"Hey guys. Want to come with us to hang out at my tree fort?" Finn asks.

"Sure. Come on Crow." Angel says.

"I told you not to call me Crow!" Cray yells with a blush.

(A few minutes later)(Outside Finn's tree fort)

Cray and Angel were relaxing in the shade of the tree trying to look at the clouds. Marceline was in her sun protective clothes from What was Missing as she played her Axe-bass. Finn was doing a hand stand for ten minutes straight until one of his nephews started licking his face and he fell onto his back yelling "Brody!. While Pb was messing with her new watch and Jake was being Jake.

"Are you ok Still?" Angel asks.

"Yes, Why?" Cray asks back.

"Your… your tattoos are glowing red." Angel tells him.

Cray got up, "Oh no." he whispers too low for Angel to hear.

A snail passes by with unusually large black eyes with a green pupil, "Finn, does that snail look wrong to you?" Marceline asks.

"No why?" Finn asks.

"It's because. Look out!" Marceline yells and tackles Finn out of the way of a frost bolt.

"Hello everyone. Mind if we crash the party?" Sheer Cold asks.

"Oh my Glob! It's Ice Dude!" Jake stretches his arms into the fort and gets a pencil and paper, "Can I have your autograph?" Jake begs.

Sheer Cold laughs while writing down, 'To my enemy/fan Jake. With all my hope for a great future Love Ice Dude.', "Here you go. I didn't think anyone would remember when I was a hero." Sheer Cold says while handing the paper to Jake.

"You know this guy?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, it's Ice Dude. He saved the Goblin Kingdom a couple times from the Fire Kingdom." Jake tells him.

"Cool." Finn says in amazement.

"Listen, I have no quarrel with you two but We're here for him." Sheer Cold says as Nature, Manifest, and Alex appear behind him.

"You seriously were a hero before you became an assassin? How sad." Nature says.

"Shut up, being a hero kicked butt for a short time." Sheer Cold said.

"Can both of you shut up for glob's sake? I need you three to distract them, especially her." He points at Angel, "She's a lot stronger then you think." Alex says.

Cray gets up but electricity hurts him and he kneels for a second, "Cray!" Angel yells and tries to help him.

Cray pushes her away, "I don't need your help. I can take care of Alex like this."

Cray uses his Psychic abilities and picks up Alex. Alex smiles as he brakes out of Cray's psychic abilities and laughs. Alex teleports in front of Cray to knee him into the tree. Cray moves some of his hair out of his eyes and notices that Alex has bandages covering his eyes and chest area.

"Question, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Cray asks as he got up.

"Why do you care? Like how you didn't care about my banishment." Alex accuses.

"I never did that!" Cray yells.

The bandages unwrap to reveal that his eyes changed from Crimson red to Sapphire blue with a circle that had two balls twisting around the pupil in the circle, "Time for my ace in the hole." Alex says.

"That's not the…" Cray started.

"Yes, it's the ancient technique of the vampire royal family. The searican. A technique that skipped you and went to me." Alex said.

Cray attacks Alex full force only to be blocked effortlessly by Alex. Alex flips Cray into the air and dodges his fire bolts that are shot at him. Cray looks over to see Angel is preoccupied with fighting Nature. The others are watching the fight except for Jake and Sheer Cold who are talking about his hero life. Cray sighs knowing once again no one's going to bother helping. Alex tackles Cray into the tree and tries to knee his stomach except Cray blocks it. When Cray tried to counter attack him, Alex dodged, grabbed Cray's throat, and threw him towards the snail.

"This isn't right. Just getting that can't possibly have made you this much stronger." Cray said as he stood back up.

"Your right. I guess you can say, we're polar opposites now." Alex told him as the bandages unwrapped from his back.

Alex turned around as he showed his brother that he has the tattoos of Korongar. Cray turned around and started in astonishment. Alex turns back around and notices that even though he did attack Cray, that he's still virtually unharmed.

"Why aren't you harmed yet? I should've broken your chin with the amount of strength I put into it." Alex asked.

"You can't harm me. Your not strong enough even with the new abilities. However, I can't harm you either." Cray tells him.

Cray tattoos start to glow a darker shade of red all over his body as he holds his head in pain.

(Flashback)

Cray is back in the Vampire Kingdom running for his life. Houses are being destroyed as he runs.

"Where are you!?" an evil voice yells.

Cray hides inside an alley hoping it won't find him. A giant red claw grabs the corner before a flat faced, red thing with five tails and the tattoo of Ragnorok in a hologram hovering an inch above its back. One of the tails smacks a vampire soldier killing him instantly.

The monster roars, "Oh no. First Alex disappears now I'm powerless with a monster chasing me." Cray saws to himself.

(Reality)

Cray gets up holding his head still. His tattoos glow from blue to purple to red again.

"Your still holding back?" Alex asks angrily.

"Yes. In order to protect you." Cray tells him.

"Protect me. From what?" he asks.

"Protect you. From it." Cray answers.

"Ah ha ha ha! Your not holding back anymore!" The Lich yelled as it came out of the snail and went inside Cray's head.

Cray tried to use his psychic abilities but since his tattoos are red he's unable to use any of his abilities. The Lich went inside him and his tattoos turned black before they all disappeared. Cray passed out as his tattoos disappeared from his body. The tattoo of Ragnorok started shining in a rainbow fashion as I became a hologram and spun making a portal.

(Inside Cray's mind)

The Lich is flying down a corridor of Cray's mind which became darker and darker as he got deeper. Cray is running as fast as he could behind him. The Lich reaches to the end first as is before a red door that had the tattoo of Ragnorok on it. The handle was created as the Lich reached for it.

"Stop!" Cray yelled.

"Trying to stop me from getting the power I need? With a door like this, it must be the source of your strength." The Lich told him.

"It's not! If you open that door it means the death of everyone!" Cray argued.

"That's exactly what I want." The Lich told him as he opened the door.

"You idiot!" Cray yelled.

The door was opened to reveal a white room. In the middle of it was a different Cray, he looked a year older, with a bit longer hair, the tattoo was a hologram hovering above his back instead of attached to his body, his tattoos were red and written on the wall in vampire blood is "Cray, the ultimate nightmare. The Lich walked into the room and Cray tried to follow but the room had a barrier that stopped him. Cray punched the barrier feeling useless as the other Cray got up and turned around. The left half of its face was covered by the tattoo and the white in his left eye was black.

"Whoa, you are a different person all together." The Lich said.

"Did you know…" it said.

"Humph?" the Lich said confused.

"Did you know little brother, that there's many ways to die? Infection, diseases, blood loss, severed limbs, heart failure, murder, ripping of the throat, stabbing, and so forth? Killing is very interesting. This fool barely knows the basics. But I will use his power to set me free." he said to Cray.

This Cray was suddenly covered in a red aura that just got darker as he grew in size, his face became flat with a crooked mouth and anger filled eyes, his hands turned into red claws, his arms and legs were covered in black tattoos on his red body, five tails sprouted from his abdomen, and his mouth cracked as he roared. He used his psychic abilities to force the Lich into him and absorbed him and all his abilities.

(Reality)

There was a flash of light and before Cray knew it, he was laying on his back with a portal opened in front of him and his evil side busted through it. Cray looked around to see everyone was fighting and assumed he must've been unconscious for about thirty minutes. Angel is fighting off both Nature and Alex but they stopped once they noticed the portal spat something out. It looked exactly like it did when it attacked the Vampire Kingdom searching for Cray.

"Raah!" it roared.

"What, is that?" Alex asked.

"I. I am. (Unnatural speech)," It says.

"Looks like you unintelligent." Cray says with a weak chuckle before he's lifted in the air by it's psychic powers, "Oh. So this is what that feels like.".

It breathed into Cray's face before a crack is heard, "You still joke even in this kind of situation. I hate it when you do that. You make us look like imbeciles. Before, I couldn't possess you unless you were willing but with the Lich's powers I can. I am the source of Cray's power." Evil C said.

Angel flies over and tackles into Evil C braking his psychic powers' grip on Cray, "Stay away from him!" Angel yells as she helps Cray up.

"Aw, is the addicted girlfriend afraid she'll never taste her boyfriend's energy again? You disgust me." Evil C says.

"I have no idea what your talking about…" She said hesitantly.

"Cray. Do you know why everyone called her Angel?" Evil C asked.

"Actually, yes. I do. She's the last survivor of her clan. The Vampire Kingdom's most powerful, the Angel Clan. A group of vampires able to absorb and redirect energy." Cray said.

"Yes, that's true. Does she love you or your energy? For every time you two kissed or touched, she absorbed some of your energy to increase her own. So, do you Angel?" Evil C asked.

"Of course I do! I'm his girlfriend! I love him and to protect him I'll die for him!" Angel yelled getting between the two Cray's.

"Why do you love him so much?" Evil C asked with a laugh.

"Because he accepted me even though I was from that clan!" Angel yelled before charging.

(Angel's life)

Angel was born into a rich family. Her father was the chief military officer and her mother was a respected doctor. She went to a private school just for the children of Angel Clan to learn how to control their powers. These children were taught to never interact with normal vampires because they're untrustworthy while normal kids were taught to fear the Angel Clan. This caused complications in the Vampire kingdom but the Vampire king believed that one day the clan would be accepted until his untimely death. His son took the throne and it was set in motion. Angel's name was Trisha before it all happened and she was happy. She had so many friends and she was the most popular girl in the school. Her powers unmatched, even the teachers couldn't defeat her. The curse of the Angel Clan was that they could never regenerate their energy so they kept absorbing but Trisha could. At one point Trisha decided to sneak out of her house during the night to see the rest of the city. At one point she went to the castle of vampire royal family.

"Wow. It's so big. And pretty!" She exclaimed.

Cray jumped down behind her, "What are you doing here!? Trespassers are not allowed here!" Cray yelled getting in a fighting stance.

Trisha was were a robe to hide her body and face in the moonlight, "I'm not doing anything wrong. I was just exploring. Your energy though. It tastes good." Trisha said softly.

"Your part of the Angel Clan. That's so cool!" Cray said dropping his guard.

"Cool? Our teachers always told us that normal vampires like you hated us. That we were resented for being superior." Angel told him.

Cray laughed, "Me, normal? I'm not normal nor are you superior to me.".

"Wanna test that theory?"

"Sure. Bring it on. I'm the Vampire Prince. I'm destined to be the most powerful in the kingdom."

Trisha appeared behind Cray in an instead with a knife at his throat and whispered in his ear, "Looks like I win."

"Not quite," Cray said and sent out a shockwave knocking her back.

He turned to punch her but she blocked and Cray noticed something. His energy was dropping quickly and tried to pull his hand away but she forced him to the wall, pinning him.

"Our special power is to absorb energy. Every second of contact causes us to get stronger. I'll let you live because I'm not a murderer or a common thief." Trisha said before letting go.

Cray dropped down to his knees exhausted, "Who are you?" he asked.

Trisha just disappeared with wind leaving a very confused Cray behind. She continued walking around the city until she got bored and decided to go home. As she walked their she smelled smoke in the air and got worried. She started running as fast as she could until she reached her house only to find it in flames. She absorbed the flames as she ran into the house looking for her parents only to see dead servants and dead… vampire soldiers. She started to cry as she ran through the house to hear a scream. When she ran into the room she saw her father on the floor with his throat ripped out. Her mother was against the wall with a sword to her neck when the soldiers finally noticed her.

"Another one? You, private, take care of her." the leader ordered.

"Sir, she's just a kid." the soldier replied.

"She's a part of this clan. The mission was to commit a genocide. That means children die too."

"Trisha, Run!" Her mother yelled before the Leader slit her throat.

She dropped to the floor, covering the leader with her blood, "Your useless. I'll kill her myself." he said.

Trisha turned and started running with the soldier chasing her. She hid in her room and waited for one to walk in. She grabbed one of the soldiers but she couldn't absorb his energy through the armor. The Soldier grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room near her window. Thrusting her hand forward she shot out an electrical with chain to the other soldiers shocking all of them. Noticing her chance, she jumped through her window getting cut by some of the broken glass and ran from her home to the center of the Angel Clan's city. The homes were ravaged by fires and the dead were laying in the streets. One of her best friends' head was in the middle of the street showing a look of fear and desperation. The last look she gave before she too was killed. Trisha couldn't help but cry, she was the only one left alive from this slaughter of her clan. Just then, the soldier that didn't want her to be murdered appeared. She turned to attack him when he dropped his weapon and went to his knees.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He said.

"I bet that's what you said to one of your victims before it died!" Trisha yelled.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I'd never obey such an order. I even killed my squad mates to protect you. I talked to my officials. They agreed to let you live. We didn't do this because we wanted to. It was an order, given by the Vampire King.".

Trisha flinched, "The Vampire King?" She whispered and started crying harder thinking this must have been all her fault for sneaking out and fighting the Vampire Prince.

The soldier got up, "My name is Jason, believe me, the Vampire king will pay for what he's done. I'll see to it myself. I promise."

"Pain! Have you found that kid yet?" a soldier yelled.

"Yeah, she right here!" Pain yelled back.

Trisha got up, her face still drenched with tears, "What a mess. Now she's all alone, no family, no friends." a soldier said sadly.

"Sir, was this really necessary?" a female soldier asked.

"Unfortunately Marceline, it was. A group of vampires from this clan infiltrated the castle and tried to assassinate the king. They were stopped but then he ordered this genocide. It was stopped by the legendary Vampire Prince himself." the leader told them.

Trisha looked up, "It was? Why?" she asked.

"He said that he made a friend that was part of this clan and begged for it to be stopped before he was killed." he said.

"He wasn't even sure it was a boy or girl. He said this friend always wore a robe." Marceline told him.

"True but if only he stopped it sooner, maybe then the clan wouldn't have been destroyed. Some of my best friends were part of this clan. What a waste of such potential and talent." He said and they turned to walk.

Pain turned to have Trisha walk in front of him and she did still crying, "Don't worry, I'll watch over you until you can fend for yourself." Pain told her.

With her clan destroyed and burning, Trisha followed the soldiers to normal part of the Vampire Kingdom where she lived with Jason, aka Pain, until she could fend for herself. A week after this incident she started to go to school for normal vampires where the Vampire Prince himself also goes to. Trisha felt alone in the world, no friends, no family, only herself and these fearful stares. When she walked into her classes everyone moved three desks away from her, and the teachers were very uneasy. When Lunch came around she was then confronted by all of the school's bullies who didn't dare try to fight her, they just spat hateful insults at her that evening until.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Cray yelled.

Trisha wiped her eyes from the tears as she looked up to see Cray trying to defend her, "And who do you think you are to tell us what to do?" the leading bully demands.

"Why don't you find out scum," Cray said very angrily.

He attacked Cray only to have his arm broken, the other bullies attacked after the first was thrown aside. Cray dodged attack after attack as he beat up every bully that faced him, he twisted in the air, broke their limbs, noses, and ribs. He was defending from these bullies, a girl he doesn't even know but wants to. After the last bully was beaten he approached her.

"I hear you're the only survivor so I have to ask. Was it you that… beat me that day?" Cray asked shakily.

"I'll let you live because I'm not a murderer or a common thief." She whispered.

Cray couldn't help but smile, "I'm happy that you survived. I'm sorry I couldn't stop the slaughter sooner. It's my fault. If I was stronger I could've woken up sooner to stop it. I'm so sorry."

Trisha looked down, "Don't blame yourself. Nothing could be done. Some things are just meant to happen." she started crying softly.

Cray hugged her gently, "Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Ok. My name's Cray. What's yours?" Cray asked.

"Trisha." she whispers before pushing him away.

"Well Trisha, I'll always be your friend. If you ever want to talk you know where I live." Cray said with a smile before walking over to his brother who's afraid of Trisha.

So Trisha let him go, For the next two years she talked to Cray and only liked him as a friend. Never more but became addicted to his energy from being around him so much. When Cray got the Tattoos he wasn't allowed to see her for a couple years and Trisha decided that he gave up on being her friend. She got kicked out of school and became a mercenary. Pain decided he couldn't take her anymore and kicked her out of his house. She didn't care about anything but absorbing energy and drinking. A few years later she got drunk when Cray finally found her.

"I want another shot!" she yelled drunkenly.

"You had too many already!" the bartender told her.

"Screw you, give me another shot or I'll drain you dry!" she threatened.

She went to grab the collar of his shirt when Cray grabbed her wrist, "The man said you had enough Trisha," Cray told her.

"Trisha? I don't use that name anymore, call me Angel fool. If you apologize now I'll think about letting you live." Trisha told him.

"I'd like to see you try." Cray challenged.

"Ooh. A Feisty one. Maybe I'll drain you until your unconscious and drag you to my place." she said drunkenly.

"Trisha, it's me Cray." he told her.

"Who? Never heard of you. Are you some top merc or something?" she asked.

"No!" Cray slammed his fist on the counter causing everyone to jump up in surprise, "I was your friend! Remember back in school? We used to talk all the time!" he yelled.

Trisha yawned, "I'm getting tired. I've decided to drain and use you." she concluded and attacked Cray.

Cray easily dodged her drunken attacks. At one point grabs her wrist and flips her over his shoulder onto a table and slams his fist into her stomach. She then grabs his hand with both of hers and starts draining his energy when she snaps out of her drunkenness.

"C…Cray? Is that really you? Where the heck have you been!" She yelled and hugged him crying into his shoulder, "It's been terrible since you disappeared!" she cried.

"I can tell. You've been abusing your powers especially when your drunk." he joked.

"That's not funny!" she smacked him as hard as she could, "You abandoned me! I've done so many things that I regret! All because you left without even a letter or anything!" she yelled.

"I went on a very long journey. I worried about you every day. On that trip I realized something. Trisha, Angel, I love you. I always did." Cray said.

Trisha started crying, "I think I always did too, I was just too stubborn to let our friendship become something more. Come back to my place. Please." she begged.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Cray replied with a blush.

Angel punches his arm, "Jerk. It's so we can talk you perverted moron. You must've done a lot on your journey." she told him.

"Yeah. Ok, let's go." Cray said and walked with her to her house.

It was a nice house, two floors, one kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a large living room. It was a bit bare but it had paintings, tables, couches, two queen size beds, and one bed that was even bigger than a king sized bed.

Cray walked around the house, "Wow, you live here?" He asked.

She hugged him from behind, "We live here Cray. How about some hot coffee." she asked.

"Sure," Cray replied.

Of course though, being a very devious person as she always was, she slipped a strong tasteless alcohol into Cray's drink before giving it to him. Cray had no idea but after what happened he honestly didn't care. He loved her. Cray is very sarcastic in nature, the only person he can't be sarcastic too when they're alone is Angel. She brings out something that no one else can. After they met she joined him on his adventures finding rare treasures until the day Cray was frozen and locked away. Trisha was taken and used as an experiment to guard one of the sacred items where magic symbols were merged to her. It makes her immune to certain magic powers and abilities, magic was also a limitless source of energy that she fed off of to increase her powers until she reached a level her clan called Archangel. Only one other person got to this level. Her spirit survived in each member of the clan and would speak to any that reached that level. By reaching this level Angel learned even better control of her abilities and learned how to become her Archangel form. In that form she absorbs energy from everything around her becoming a very powerful being. This power can't be activated until she experiences high emotional trauma. So Trisha was trapped in that cave waiting for Cray to finally show up and show her the moon and sun again. He was a couple hundred years late but he came and saved her again from her loneliness. She will die for him need be, without him in her life she has nothing to live for, she is devoted to him who will always be her Crow. Crow in the Angel Clan means her love who flies away.

(back to reality)

"He saved me from being alone, he stopped me from making bad choices, he protected me from evil people. He is my Crow. My love who flies away. I will fight and die for him if need be but I'll never let you possess him while I'm still breathing you cold murderess bastard!" Angel yelled and charged at Evil C.

(And so ends chapter 3. Honestly, I really like how I made this chapter. Angel is a character that's my personal favorite, she's special. It took a long time to make her life story the way I think is perfect. Please review, favorite, or alert. :D)


End file.
